Edelweiss
by HetaJuu
Summary: (es muy malo, no me matéis) A Suiza le invitan a quedarse en casa de Austria depués de una reunión porqué le habrá dicho de quedarse?
1. Chapter 1

He estado en otra de esas reuniones que hacemos nosotros, los países… No me gustan…

Esta vez ha sido en Austria. Me gusta menos todavía, en casa de ese idiota Austriaco…

Porque razón habrá insistido en que yo y Liechtenstein nos quedemos en su casa mientras que todos los demás han ido a hoteles. No lo entiendo.

La reunión ha acabado hace exactamente media hora, yo Vash o también llamado Suiza estoy sentado mirando por la ventana de la habitación que se me ha asignado en casa de el idiota de Austria o Roderich Edelstein. No puedo salir a pasear ni nada ya que está lloviendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Yo pensaba que sería mi hermanita pero nunca me imaginé que el que estaría al otro lado de la puerta seria el hombre anfitrión de la casa, Roderich.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo el austriaco entrando a la habitación sin esperar mi respuesta- Quería informarte de lo que hay para cenar.

No sé a qué venía eso, faltaban bastantes horas para cenar.

-Claro, ¿que habrá? –No cambié mucho la expresión de mi cara. Extrañamente cuando él se sentó a mi lado se me aceleró el corazón. ¿Porque? Si yo le odio!

-Tenemos _Wiener Schnitzel_ y una Foundue de queso. –lo segundo parece que fue escogido para mi, sabe que me gusta, me conoce. –Te parece bien. – Ni lo preguntó, solo afirmó. Dijo algo más que no escuché.

Este señorito mimado me tiene hasta las narices, pero sigo sin entender porque estoy nervioso.

-Vash, me estás escuchando? Vash! –Le miré, con cara de estar molesto- Escúchame cuando te hablo.

Me levanté ignorándole completamente. Yo esperaba que se largara nada más ver mi actitud pero me siguió hablando.

-Vash, ¿sabes por que te he invitado a que te quedes en mi casa?-

-¡Solo he aceptado para ahorrar el dinero del hotel! – Esquivé la pregunta, no sabía que responder. Miré a otro lado.

-Obaka, no me has respondido mi pregunta… -Vi como le temblaba la voz- Vash, sé que me odias, pero quiero que me escuches atentamente a lo que te voy a decir ahora- Le presté un poco de atención.

-Suiza yo te am…-Entró Lily en ese momento por la puerta y al parecer se dio cuenta de algo que yo no. Salió corriendo.

-Lily, vuelve! – dije yo esquivando la mirada del otro-

-Idiota ¡mírame a la cara! –me tomó de la muñeca y me sentó en su regazo- Te amo… -No sabía que responder a eso. Me quedé helado sin saber qué hacer.

Me quería ir pero no me quería ir era raro. Sobre todo porque en el momento en el que no me pude ni mover me besó. ¡Me besó!

Me miró a los ojos segundos después y yo todavía seguía en _shock. –_Ahora ya sabes lo que siento- Noté un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me dejó ir y se levantó, fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Como si no quisiera que le vieran la cara.

-¿Q-que ha pasado? – No supe que hacer y me tumbé en la cama- Este idiota… ¿Siento yo lo mismo?

_**CONTINUARÁ… ¿?**_


	2. Chapter 2

…

Me pasé unos minutos tumbado en la cama de la habitación, mirando a la nada, pensando en lo ocurrido. Estuve tocando mis labios, incrédulo por lo que el austriaco había hecho sobre ellos… Di vueltas y vueltas en esa cama intentando que las horas pasaran rápidas, pero pasaban lentas, vamos, no pasó ni una sola. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y decidí ponerme en marcha, seguían faltando unas cuantas horas para la cena, pero era mejor que estar ahí no haciendo nada.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta asegurándome de que nadie pasaba, especialmente si es un castaño con gafas. Salí de ahí e caminé sin rumbo por esa gran casa. Extrañamente no encontré a nadie. Llegué a un pasillo profundo en el cual el final de este se podía escuchar un leve sonido de algún instrumento. Me acerqué al lugar, el sonido era de un piano, avancé lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y ver que allí había el hombre que se le había declarado hace menos de una hora. Me apoyé inconscientemente en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados escuchando la música.

La música se acabó y me quedé mirándole. Creo que no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí porque en cuestión de segundos empezó a hablar solo. –Oh _Gott_, ya no podré mirar a Vash a la cara… Creo que he ido demasiado rápido… Después de todo, él me odia…- Estuvo diciendo el austriaco, sentado mirando su preciado piano, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Dudé en acercarme o no, no lo hice porque no sabía que decirle. Es corazón me iba a mil por hora. Si lo pienso bien no le acabo de odiar, es mas como un resentimiento del pasado pero me gusta su compañía. En el momento justo en cuanto iba a acercarme a él, se giró y obviamente me vio. No sabía dónde meterme pero al parecer él estaba paralizado y muy sonrojado, se le notaba mucho.

-Ah… _Hallo_…- Ole yo. No se me ocurre decir otra cosa, no, tenía que decir eso… - _H-hallo_ Suiza… - Dijo el muy sonrojado austriaco. –Re-respecto a lo de antes, ejem, pues… me gustaría decirte algo sobre eso…-Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a decir, seguro que no iban a ser mis sentimientos hacia él. Austria parecía menos nervioso, este hombre es raro. –_Ja_, _ja, _te escucho- Dijo dando golpecitos a su lado indicando que me sentara ahí, muy seguro de sí mismo al parecer. Asentí y me dirigí a sentarme a su lado, tembloroso. –P-pues… ¿Me has dicho que me a-amas, no?- Pregunté –_Ja, eso he dicho- _Giró la cabeza- P-pues resulta q-que da la casualidad de que yo… tu… eh… pueda corresponder a esos sentimientos… ¡He dicho puede!- Las palabras que salieron de mi boca, que ni yo me creía, parecieron animar a Roderich, tanto que me agarró la cara y me miró a los ojos sonriendo.

– ¿_JA? _¿ENSERIO?-Se le iluminaron los ojos. –_J-Ja_… Me gustas… - Sonriente me acercó a él, besándome de nuevo, muchísimo más confiado que la vez anterior, pero a diferencia que ese momento yo le correspondí seguro de mi mismo… Mas o menos…

Roderich metió una mano por debajo de mi camisa, me asusté. ¿¡Qué quería hacer este hombre?! Justo en aquel instante apareció mi hermanita y su don de la oportunidad. -¿O-Oni-sama? _Ö-österreich? _¿Q-que están haciendo?-Pillados infraganti, me separé un poco de Austria, girándome hacia Liechtenstein- ¡L-lili! … A-ah… - Me quedé sin palabras. No sé exactamente que hizo el austriaco porque a partir de ese momento no recuerdo gran cosa solo me acuerdo de que me abrazó y dijo "Señorita Liechtenstein, creo que debería saber que su hermano, Suiza y yo acabamos de empezar a salir juntos." O algo por el estilo. Si hubiera estado consciente en ese momento hubiera replicado, seguro que lo hubiera hecho.

A partir de ese día Roderich Edelstein y yo, Vash Zwingli, empezamos a ser una pareja.


End file.
